leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dexio
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Dexio |jname=デクシオ |tmname=Dexio |image=Spr SM Dexio.png |size=300px |caption=In-battle model from Generation VII |gender=Male |hometown=Unknown |region=Kalos |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer |game=yes |generation= , |games= , , |specialist=yes |type= types }} Dexio (Japanese: デクシオ Dexio) is one of Professor Sycamore's assistants, and often appears along with another assistant, Sina. He specializes in . In the games Pokémon X and Y Dexio and Sina are first met by the player in where they discuss about and the type. Dexio then introduces himself as a Pokémon-voyage veteran who received his Pokédex from Professor Sycamore two years beforehand. In the gate to Lumiose City, Dexio tells the player about friendship and gives the player . After arriving at Lumiose City, Dexio tells the player to follow Sina to Professor Sycamore's lab. Further on, he and Sina give the player the Coastal Kalos Pokédex at and the Mountain Dex at . The duo are soon met again at the Kalos Power Plant, disguised as the defenders of Kalos. They arrive to stop Team Flare, but by the time they get there, the player has already driven the villains away. They thank the player for their help and offers their assistance before taking off. Dexio is met alongside Professor Sycamore when the player reaches Dendemille Town to discuss the legend of / . The player meets them again in their disguises in Lysandre Labs, where they ask if the player has seen a man as tall as a stretched-out that Team Flare has been searching for. There, they pretend that they have never met the player and warns them to be safe when fighting against Team Flare. After Lysandre is defeated in the Team Flare Secret HQ, the masked Dexio and Sina thanks the player for their victory. Tierno reveals that he and Trevor teamed up with Dexio and Sina to free the Pokémon Team Flare tied to the stones on to power their ultimate weapon. When Tierno states their names, Sina denies their true identities. Dexio also reveals that he and Sina destroyed the machine Lysandre used to spy on peoples' Holo Casters. After the player has become Champion, Dexio is seen with Sina in the parade Professor Sycamore made for the player and their friends. Pokémon Sun and Moon The first meets Dexio alongside Sina during their first visit to Heahea City. Upon discovering that the player has a Z-Ring, he /Sina battles the player. After the battle, Dexio gives the player a Zygarde Cube, and the two of them task the player with finding the Cells and Cores scattered across Alola. The player later meets the duo in an Aether Foundation Laboratory on , where they explain how to use the Zygarde Core to create a Zygarde to add to their team. After becoming the first of the Alola League, the player meets Dexio and Sina again at Ancient Poni Path. Dexio begins to mention Mega Evolution, and battles the player to demonstrate it, using his Mega Ring to Mega Evolve his . After defeating him, Dexio and Sina explain Key Stones and Mega Stones to the player, and give them a Key Stone of their own, suggesting that they attach it to the opposite end of their Z-Ring. Dexio also gives the player Alakazam's Mega Stone, . Dexio appears as a possible opponent and partner in the Battle Tree. In the Battle Tree, Dexio's selection of Pokémon is more balanced, with a focus on Pokémon exclusive to Pokémon Sun. Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon The first meets Dexio alongside Sina during their first visit to Heahea City. Upon discovering that the player has a Z-Ring, he /Sina battles the player. After the battle, Dexio gives the player a Full Restore. After becoming the first Champion of the Alola League, the player meets Dexio and Sino again at Poni Plains. Dexio begins to mention Mega Evolution, and battles the player to demonstrate it, using his Mega Ring to Mega Evolve his Alakazam. After defeating him, Dexio and Sina explain Key Stones and Mega Stones to the player, and give them a Key Stone of their own, suggesting that they attach it to the opposite end of their Z-Ring. Dexio also gives the player Alakazam's Mega Stone, . The player later meets the duo in an Aether Foundation Laboratory on Route 16 after capturing Zygarde at Resolution Cave. They explain that the Zygarde the player encountered is the 50% Forme of Zygarde and that they had found a 10% Zygarde, which they give to the player. After defeating Dexio, they will explain about the Zygarde Cube and how to use it to combine a Zygarde from its 100 Cells and Cores. Dexio also appears as a possible opponent and partner in the Battle Tree. Pokémon Dexio's Pokémon are kept in s. Pokémon Sun and Moon First possible battle In Pokémon Sun, Dexio battles the player at Heahea City. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSDexio.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Dexio |prize= 2,240 |game=Su |location=Heahea City |pokemon=2}} | | Second possible battle In both Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon, Dexio battles the player at Ancient Poni Path. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSDexio.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Dexio |prize= 8,540 |game=SM |location=Ancient Poni Path |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon First possible battle In Pokémon Ultra Sun, Dexio battles the player at Heahea City. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSDexio.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Dexio |prize= 2,100 |game=US |location=Heahea City |pokemon=2}} | | Second possible battle In both Pokémon Ultra Sun and Pokémon Ultra Moon, Dexio battles the player at Poni Plains. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSDexio.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Dexio |prize= 8,400 |game=USUM |location=Poni Plains |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Third possible battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSDexio.png |size=150px |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Dexio |prize= 8,820 |game=USUM |location=Alola Route 16 |locationname=Route 16 |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Gives away After defeating Dexio in the Aether Foundation Lab on , he will give the player the 10% Forme he used in the battle in order to help the player gather the 100 Zygarde Cells they need to make a Zygarde. Battle Tree Dexio appears in the Battle Tree exclusively in and . He uses three of the Pokémon below in Single Battles, four in Double Battles, and two in Multi Battles. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSDexio.png |size=150px |prize=2-7 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Dexio |game=MUM |location=Battle Tree |pokemon=4}} | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | Quotes Pokémon X and Y ; :"Hello there! Have you ever heard of a Pokémon called ?" ::If Flabébé is marked in the player's Pokédex as "seen": "Oh! I see. It's registered in your Pokédex! That's what I would expect from one of the professor's handpicked Pokémon Trainers!" ::If Flabébé is marked in the player's Pokédex as "unseen": "So, you haven't seen one yet... Well, that's something you can look forward to!" :" type is a Pokémon type that was just classified recently." :"I'm Dexio. Two years ago, Professor Sycamore entrusted me with a Pokédex. You could call me a Pokémon-voyage veteran." ;Lumiose City - Route 4 Gate :"So, how are you and getting along? The more you walk around with your Pokémon, the stronger your friendship will become." :"Here! This is the TM for . This is a move that gets more powerful when your friendship with the Pokémon using it is strong." ;Lumiose City :"Follow her that way to the lab!" ; :"Stop right there!" :"Ah ha ha! We didn't mean to surprise you. How are you and doing?" :"Well, it can't! That's why we are here to power up your Pokédex!" :"The Coastal Kalos Pokédex will be on your Pokédex menu, so tap it to select it!" ; - Coumarine City Gate :"Ha! Just kidding, Trainer! We weren't really waiting for you. We were on our way to the Power Plant at Professor Sycamore's request. But the gate connecting Lumiose City to Route 13 has been shut by a mysterious power outage. We have to investigate." :"I'm just going to give you the answer. It's Mountain Kalos. So I'm going to take this opportunity and power up your Pokédex again." :"The Mountain Kalos Pokédex has been added to your Pokédex menu. Just tap it to check it out, OK?" ;Power Plant :"You and your Pokémon are the ultimate team! No doubt about it! But don't push yourself too hard. Here. Take these." :"Thanks to you, the power is back on in Lumiose City. Now people can pass through the gate connecting Route 13 to Lumiose City again." ;Dendemille Town :"Why, hello, ! How have you been?" :"Um... Professor..." :"Wherever do you think a Pokémon that amazing could be now?" :"It would be absolutely amazing if you found it, . Maybe I'll look into the legend a little bit. If I find something, I'll let you know!" ;Lysandre Labs :"We're looking for a really tall guy... And I mean tall. If you stretched out a and stood it up, he'd be that tall. We received some intelligence that Team Flare is also trying to find him for some reason." :"Uh... Anyway... We came here--at a certain professor's request--to stop Team Flare! I assume your goal is the same? Don't do anything reckless, OK?" * If talked to again :"The professor's feeling pretty down, but he's using his network of acquaintances to try to stop Team Flare's plan." ;Geosenge Town :"Don't worry about it, Tierno. We were all doing the best we could to stop Team Flare's plans." :"Oh, we have a little bit of news for you all. We managed to destroy the machine in Lysandre's lab that was spying on people's Holo Caster transmissions." Pokémon Sun and Moon ;Heahea City :"Ah ha ha! We didn't mean to surprise you. You must be doing your island challenge." :"I'm Dexio." :"We're here seeing the sights in Alola. Its unique tradition of island challenge... It's pretty fascinating, I've got to say." :"And why should we do that? Though I might as well test my skills. Is that all right with you?" ::Yes: "Then I'll let my partners go wild!" ::No: "If you'd ever like to battle, I'd be willing. Just ask." * Upon being defeated :"Alola Trainers have a different charm than those in Kalos!" * After being defeated :"That's what I would expect from a Trainer doing the island challenge. I felt the bond between you and your Pokémon!" :"You and your Pokémon are the ultimate team! No doubt about it! This battle reminded me of us in the past...and that group of five young Trainers. I've made up my mind! I'll entrust this important item to you!" ; :"Sina... You don't waste even a second." ::If the player collected less than 10 Cells and/or Cores: "You've collected fewer than 10 Cells and Cores combined..." ::If the player collected more than 10 Cells and/or Cores: "You've collected 10 or more Cells and Cores combined." :"Oh...Sina, Sina, Sina... Anyway... There are two ways to assemble Zygarde. One is to add Cells you collected to Zygarde." :"Next we'll explain about separation." :"Separated Cells will be returned to the Zygarde Cube." :"For your information, according to the research by the professor who's sent us to Alola, Zygarde is divided into 100 Cells and Cores." :"Zygarde is said to maintain the order of the Kalos region...then why is it in Alola...? Is it a sign that something is about to happen?" ;Ancient Poni Path :"How are you, ?" ::If the player collected all Cells and Cores: "Zygarde at 100%... You might be able to control it fully!" ::If the player has not collected all Cells and Cores: "If you collect all Cells and Cores, please visit the Aether Base on Route 16 on Ula'ula Island. Use the Reassembly Unit there, and you can transform them into a Zygarde!" :"But we are Trainers. Rather than explaining it all in words, why don't we just show you what Mega Evolution is!" * Upon being defeated :"My Pokémon each gave it their best." * After being defeated :"The Trainer holds the Key Stone! The Pokémon holds the Mega Stone! And that's how you can make your Pokémon Mega Evolve during battle!" :"If you have a Key Stone, you'll be able to make your Pokémon that hold a Mega Stone Mega Evolve!" :"This is a Mega Stone that makes Mega Evolve. It's called an Alakazite! I'll give the Key Stone and an Alakazite to you!" ;Battle Tree * Before battle :"Then I'll let my partners go wild!" * Upon being defeated :"Terrific! I hope you'll put victory and defeat on the line against the Kalos !" * If the player is defeated :"I'm glad I could show off the results of my training with Sina." Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon ;Heahea City :"Ah ha ha! We didn't mean to surprise you. You must be doing your island challenge." :"I'm Dexio." :"We're here seeing the sights in Alola. Its unique tradition of island challenge... It's pretty fascinating, I've got to say." :"And why should we do that? Though I might as well test my skills. Is that all right with you?" ::Yes: "Then I'll let my partners go wild!" ::No: "If you'd ever like to battle, I'd be willing. Just ask." * Upon being defeated :"Alola s have a different charm than those in Kalos!" * After being defeated :"That's what I would expect from a Trainer doing the island challenge. I felt the bond between you and your Pokémon!" :"You and your Pokémon are the ultimate team! No doubt about it! This battle reminded me of us in the past...and that group of five young Trainers. Take this as a little token of our new friendship!" ;Poni Plains * Before battle :"How are you, ?" :"I heard that you became the Alola . Congratulations!" :"But we are Trainers. Rather than explaining it all in words, why don't we just show you what Mega Evolution is!" * Upon being defeated :"My Pokémon each gave it their best." * After being defeated :"The Trainer holds the Key Stone! The Pokémon holds the Mega Stone! And that's how you can make your Pokémon Mega Evolve during battle!" :"If you have a Key Stone, you'll be able to make your Pokémon that hold a Mega Stone Mega Evolve!" :"This is a Mega Stone that makes Mega Evolve. It's called an Alakazite! I'll give the Key Stone and an Alakazite to you!" ; * Before battle :"So you're the one who caught the that appeared in Resolution Cave, Champion!" :"The Zygarde you fought and captured in Resolution Cave is in its 50% Forme. And the Zygarde we found is in what is known as its 10% Forme." :"If you're interested, I'll give you the Zygarde we caught. You could combine the two to see what will happen. But only if you can beat me!" ::I'm up for the challenge!: "Then I'll let my precious partners go wild!" ::I'm not ready yet: "No problem. Come when you're ready." * If talked to again after choosing "I'm not ready yet" :"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Champion." * Upon being defeated :"My Pokémon each gave it their best." * After being defeated :"Not only did we find Zygarde, but I also had a chance to battle the Champion! Coming to Alola was definitely a good decision." :"Take good care of Zygarde, please!" ::If the player's PC boxes are full: "It seems like your Boxes are full, and you can't take Zygarde. Please come back once you're ready!" :"Sina... You don't waste even a second." :"Oh...Sina, Sina, Sina... Anyway... There are two ways to assemble Zygarde. One is to add Cells you collected to Zygarde." :"Next we'll explain about separation." :"Separated Cells will be returned to the Zygarde Cube." :"For your information, according to the research by the professor who's sent us to Alola, Zygarde is divided into ." :"Zygarde is said to maintain the order of the Kalos region...so then why is it in Alola? Does it have something to do with the Ultra Beasts that have appeared?" ;Battle Tree * Before battle :"Then I'll let my partners go wild!" * Upon being defeated :"Terrific! I hope you'll put victory and defeat on the line against the Kalos !" * If the player is defeated :"I'm glad I could show off the results of my training with Sina." Artwork Models In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Dexio first appeared in Kangaskhan...Kangascan't. He and Sina were first seen being called by Professor Sycamore to make a copy of the footage of Vaniville Town's destruction so that Lysandre may study it. In What Does Charmander Do When It Dozes?, Dexio and Sina were sent to find Professor Sycamore's missing Charmander, which had escaped from his lab. They found Charmander with and his friends. Mistaking the children for thieves, Dexio and Sina took Charmander, but were stopped by , who used his Roller Skates to take Charmander back. After Tierno explained that they were merely returning Charmander to its proper owner, Dexio and Sina excused themselves and left. In Zygarde Appears, Dexio and Sina infiltrated Lysandre Café. There, they defeated a disguised and interrogated him for information on Team Flare's whereabouts. After getting what they wanted, Dexio and Sina reported to Professor Sycamore that Team Flare went into hiding at the Pokémon Village. In Epilogue, after Team Flare's defeat, Professor Sycamore had Dexio and Sina sent to Alola to investigate the that have been spotted around the region. In PASM16, Dexio and Sina arrived on Ula'ula Island. In the five months that passed since they arrived in Alola, the duo managed to gather sixty percent of Zygarde's Cells. Later, they spotted using Search and decided to ask him to help find the remaining Cells. In PASM18, Dexio and Sina infiltrated the Aether House, where they met Sun and requested that he help them find Zygarde's Cells. While he was initially reluctant, Sun agreed after Dexio and Sina offered to pay him a large amount of money for each Cell he found. After receiving a Zygarde Cube to store the Cells in as well as a Mecha to keep in touch with Dexio and Sina, Sun set off. Six months later, Dexio and Sina introduced Samson Oak to the Reassembly Unit at the Aether Base on , which they planned to use to control Zygarde's forms. Pokémon is Dexio's only known Pokémon. It was first used to fight the Headmaster at the Aether House. None of Espeon's moves are known.}} Names Category:X and Y characters Category:Sun and Moon characters Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon characters Category:Laboratory assistants Category:Psychic-type Trainers Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Characters with alter egos Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Dexio fr:Dexio it:Dexio ja:デクシオ zh:德克希歐